1. Technical Field
This invention relates to food preparation boards and, more particularly, to a portable food preparation cutting board having a plurality of removable cup containers for holding and storing food items.
2. Prior Art
Food preparation boards are generally used in combination with kitchen utensils to facilitate the preparation of food-related items. There is often a need to cut or otherwise form food items to predetermined sizes while cooking. Such cutting boards are primarily designed to provide a cutting surface on which to cut food and other materials while protecting a countertop.
Cutting food articles and other material to a specific quantity is often desired, i.e., a predetermined quantity of onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, etc. Fluid seeping from articles during the cutting process promotes the slippage and shifting of articles creating an unsafe environment. Hence, cutting boards generally possess non-slip characteristics on the cutting surface which help to engage and retain cut articles. However, providing the non-slip characteristics over the entire cutting surface may be inconvenient in some instances because such a surface provides resistance to the transfer of chopped articles from the cutting surface of the cutting board to a desired location. Furthermore, transferring such chopped articles by hand or by cutting implement proves to be inefficient and dangerous for obvious reasons.
None of the prevalent prior art cutting boards provide an effective means for both measuring and storing chopped articles and facilitating the transfer of chopped articles from the cutting surface of the cutting board to a storage container adjacent to the cutting board, in an efficient manner with minimum resistance.
Accordingly, a need remains for food preparation board in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a food preparation board that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently receiving and storing chopped articles in isolated compartments adjacent to the cutting board.